


sherlock and watson, but not at all

by wyxvern



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AH YES, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting, Obligtory coffee shop au, Why do I keep starting stories, detective/criminal dynamic, i promise ill finish this, kokichi works at the shop, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: a saiouma coffee shop au bc I said soI will actually continue this, I promise. Im really liking what I have so far so yeahkaede owns the coffee shop and miu is the co owner!Kokichi starts working there one day and bothers shuichi and it becomes a continuous cycle.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. day 1, pt 1

"Yes.. Im going to work." Saihara sighed, putting his coat on as he talked on the phone with Kaito, who was being as encouraging and loud as ever at 6 in the morning.. "I'm going to stop and get coffee on my way, I'll see you there." 

"Why don't you come work here today man? It's pretty empty! And I've got a new trainee thats kinda annoying that I don't really want to deal with alone." He laughed, almost whispering the next part. 

Saihara new the trainee was probably right next to him and that they were probably going to fight as soon as he got off the phone. He sighed once more, locking the door to his apartment and starting towards his car. "I guess I can. I'll text kirigiri about it. See you in 10." With that, he hung up. 

Taking the bus wasn't exactly an ideal way for travel, but it's not like he could drive. He was to scared to learn to anyway. Texting kirigiri on the way there, she said it was fine if he worked from somewhere else today, just to make sure to focus. It shouldn't be to much of an issue if kaito is willing to leave him alone. Might just have to pull an all nighter if he doesn't. 

The coffee shop immediately overwhelmed him with the intense smell of pastries and fresh brewed coffee, a smell he liked quite a lot. The mood was soon ruined though, as he heard two people arguing as he walked in. One of them was kaito, and the other was a boy he didn't recognize. He must be the new trainee. He was short, had purple hair, and was smiling as he argued. Shuichi could immediately tell he was purposely trying to piss kaito off. He knew kaito would take the bait, too.

Shuichi took a deep breath and stepped towards the counter. "Morning." 

The two stopped fighting and looked over at him, kaito with a smile on his face, and the other boys smile fell, replaced with a curious look. 

"Morning Shuichi! You want the usual?" Kaitos smile didn't go away, acting as if he wasn't just fighting with the boy next to him a few seconds ago. 

Shuichi gave a soft smile, a little hum escaping his lips. "You know it." He looked around, trying to find a place to sit, until he noticed the small boy still looking at him, with that curious look. "May I help you?" He laughed lightly. 

He seemed to shake out of whatever he was looking at and he put back on the smile shuichi saw as he walked in. "That's my line, pisshead." 

Kaito walked back in at that moment with shuichis coffee, sitting it on the counter in front of him. "Don't be rude to the customers kokichi! You know you're trying to get the job, right?" He glared at the smaller one. 

"This isn't a customer. This is your friend you were talking on the phone with, non? Can't believe you hang out with an Emo. You're lamer than ever." He had his arms crossed, taping his finger on one, smile turning into more of a smirk. 

Shuichi realised what kind of person he was at that moment. Someone who likes to piss others off, and someone who lies. This would be interesting. 

"What the hell man?! Shuichi, are you just going to let him talk about you like that?!" Kaito whipped his head around, obiouvsly stressed and not able to just not litsen to him. 

"I know he was backhandly insulting me, but he was also insulting you. And I don't really mind. I need to get to work. I'll be at the back table." He smiled, laughing slightly nervously, and walked to the back of the store. 

Kokichi sighed, watching him walk away. Kaito was still glaring at him. "Quit looking at me like that himbo." He sighed. "What's that guys job anyway?" 

"He's a detective. Well, private investigator. He doesn't consider himself a detective and always corrects me when I say that." Kaito scratches the back of his neck. 

Kokichi hums at that. "Interesting." 

"Interesting…? That's really ominous man. You shouldn't bother him he's probably packed with wor-" Kaito was cut off by the door opening, customers finally starting to come in. "Ah, kokichi could you clean off the shelves and put the rest of the pastries out while I take orders?" 

"Nah." He giggled, walking back to the shelves and getting started on what kaito told him to do, hearing him scoff in the distance. 

After cleaning off the shelves, kokichi had to go to the back to get the rest of the pastries, and shuichi was at the back right by the door. So he figured he'd take this opportunity to talk with him a little. 

Plopping down in the seat across from the latter, he looked at the papers spread out on the table, and noticed it was some unsolved case he'd heard about in the news. "So you really are a detective…" He mumbled. 

Shuichi got startled by that, jumping a bit in his seat. "Oh- uh. yeah.. private investigator, actually…" 

Kokichi groaned at that. "Ughhhh youre making it sound boring!" 

The blue haired had a nervous look on his face now, nervous and embarrassed. He always described it that way, because that's what he was. He's not a detective, at least not yet. No one had ever called it 'boring' before. They all just said, whatever and continued or denied it, saying he was a real detective. "boring?" 

"Yessss it's boring! 'private investigator' sounds way less cool than detective!" He crosses his arms, putting on a pouty face. 

Shuichi sighs, "What is it you did before trying to work here anyway?" 

The purple haired uncrossed his arms, kicking his legs over the leg of his chair and putting his arms behind his head. "I was a big bad criminal. Me and my group assassinated a prince, you know." He turned his head, smirking at the other. 

Shuichi looked at him with sweat dripping down his forehead, as if trying to decipher if he was lying. Before he could though, kokichi started talking again. 

"But that's just a lie!" He giggles, switching to sitting criss cross on the chair, rocking back and forth. "Ive never killed anyone, but I am part of a group that commits crimes." He looks at his nails, as if he just got them done, obviously trying to act cool. "You've probably heard of my group if you've worked with the police before. And this isn't a lie." Kokichi stares back at him, grin still settled on his face. 

Shuichi could tell he was telling the truth, and he was trying to remember if he's heard of his organization. Then it hit him. "Are you… in D.I.C.E? that group that does petty crimes?" 

"Oof! Ouch!" He faked being hurt, falling back on the chair a bit. "Petty crimes?! Wahhhh! That's so mean!" 

"I-isn't that what they do..?" 

Kokichi huffs. "Call it what you want, but yes. I am apart of D.I.C.E. you better not tell on me! I'm trusting you with this info, shuichi!" 

"Oh… uh yeah. Okay. I don't really work with the police much anyway so it wouldn't do much for me to turn you in." He laughs slightly. 

"So you're saying you'd turn me in if it got you something?" 

Shuichi started waving his hands aroundaround frantically. "Th-thats not what I-" 

He was cut off by kokichi standing up, starting to walk towards the door to the back of the shop. "Well I've gotta get back to work! See you around dicktective! Neehee hee!" And with that, the back door of the shop was closed. Leaving shuichi with more questions than he came in with, and a hard time getting focused back on his work. 

"What is up with this guy…" 


	2. day 1, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it continues

The rest of the day went smoothly. Shuichi got quite a bit of work done, only small interuptions happening when kokichi would come to bring him a new drink. He didn't bring him a black coffee always, he kept bringing him new stuff. Most of which shuichi liked, he wasn't very picky. Though it was kind of annoying. 

As he was about to wrap up for the day, he noticed kaito was gone and now someone else was here. Walking with his bag up to the counter, he heard arguing just like this morning. 

He recognized the other voice too, and his suspicions were proven as he saw an empty front of the café and a very tall girl and a very short boy making rude remarks at each other. 

"I told you to quit you cunt!" 

Kokichi was just grinning, obviously not listening or caring about what the girl in front of him was saying. "Awww is the cumbag gonna go cry to mommy?" He made a fake crying motion with his hands. 

"C-c-c-cumbag?!" The girl, who shuichi very much knew, miu, froze in place at that comment, shaking and sweating, face a little red. 

As shuichi stood there, confused to how this started, kokichi finally noticed him. He looked over with a surprised look, "Oh dicktective!" He hopped over the counter, not bothering to use the swing open door right next to him. He appeared right in front of the blue haired, smile kept on his face. "You finally coming out of hiding?" 

Shuichi sighed, backing up a little as the smaller was very close. "would you quit calling me that…?" 

Quickly, miu seemed to snap out of it and chimmed in, also hopping over the counter. She now stood next to the both of them, and truthfully, she was much taller than both, almost towering over them. "IM the one that calls him dicktective! Pick a new nickname supreme leader of fucking… gay.." She the laughed at her own joke, repeating it under her breath. 

"Veryyyy creative miu! Good job!" The sarcasm in kokichis voice could go unnoticed if you didn't know what he was like. "Fine then. Sherlock homo."

"Wh-what?! That's not any better than the first one!" Shuichis expression shifted to a mixture between angered, and embarrassed. 

"Woooow shuichi… are you homophobic? I can't believe you.." Kokichi gasps, putting his hand up to his mouth. 

"N-no! Thats not what i-" 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Relaxxxx I wasn't being serious! I know you aren't. You're fruity as hell sorry to break it to you." He shrugged, smiling again and putting his hands behind his head. 

"For once I agree with the little gremlin. Well, that

and I know." Miu snickers. 

Kokichi lowers his arms back down, looking back at miu. "You know him?" 

"Oh yeah. Did I not mention that? Eh whatever. I don't like telling ya shit anyway you'll just run with it and lie." She hops back over the counter, bending down and grabbing a rag, starting to wipe the surfaces off. 

Shuichi looks at the two of them curiously. "You knew kokichi before he started working here?" 

Miu looks up for a second, then continues wiping the counters. "Oh yeah, for sure. I've known him a few years. Only like, a year less than I've known you." 

"What?! You knew a cute detective all this time and never told me?! You're so unreliable!" Kokichi then pretended to cry, being overdramtic as ever. 

Shuichi froze for a moment, face turning a light shade of pink. "c-cute?" 

"Ive mentioned him before shitface! I just… wasn't specific.." Miu twirls her hair around her finger, looking to the side. 

Kokichi quickly stops his fake crying, realising something. "Wait.. Is this the detective akamatsu used to date before you?" 

"You know kaede..?" 

Kokichi looks back over at him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Yeahhh? Her and Miu are dating and she also runs this café does she not? Jeez sherlock you're bad at this!" 

"Oh uh… um right.." Shuichi scratched the back of his neck, then checking his phone for the time. He realised it was almost midnight and frantically walked towards the door. "Um I may be back tomorrow, thank you for bringing me coffee today kokichi." He waved goodbye to Miu and was gone in a second. 

Kokichi stared at the door for a moment, till Miu rested her arm on the top of his head, leaning on him. "You tryin to become his watson or what?" 

He glared up at her, swatting her arm away. "No. He's stupid and gay." 

"Yeah an even better reason to cuff his ass! You two have that in common!" 

Kokichi jumps up on the counter, flicking her forehead then jumping back down. "Bitch."

"Don't 'bitch' me! You did this same thing when you thought I liked kaede." She turned around quickly, walking back around and cleaning some things up. 

"I did not think anything. I knew. It was obvious. I don't like sherlock homo, I just met him. He's boring anyway." He starts rapidly wiping the counters, as if trying to hide from a thought in his mind. "even if his face in kinda pretty…" he mumbles to himself. 

Miu points at him. "Aha! I heard that!" 

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything!" He threw the rag in the kitchen sink and took off his apron and hat. "My shifts over bye bye!" And with that, bolted out the door, hearing the faint sound of Miu yelling behind him. 

He say on the bench now, waiting for the bus and thinking to himself. "what is this feeling?" And sighed, slumping down and putting his head in his hands, happy he was alone so he could take down his mask for a moment. 

The bus came quick and he was finally on his way back home. Today was quite a first day, but he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't looking forward to seeing the detective again. He wasnt boring, he was interesting. Even if lying was kokichis thing, he definitely couldn't lie and say that he wasn't going to be happy to work at the coffee shop. Even if it means arguing with miu and kaito all day. 

even if it'll show his true self. 


End file.
